Sinful Diary
by Mrs. Han
Summary: Saeyoung begitu bangga, puteranya yang berusia 17 tahun, Subin, sukses melampaui kemampuannya dalam dunia hacking. Namun, Sujin, puterinya, adik kembar Subin, mendapatkan buku usang berisi rangkaian kriptografi… menghubungkan mereka pada sosok tambatan hati yang selama ini hanya mereka temui dalam mimpi. "Ibu…" ANGST. Generasi kembar Choi berikutnya.


Glosarium :  
Aigo = semacam "ya ampun"  
Appa = Papa (Ayah)  
Abuji = Bapak (Ayah)  
Cinca = benarkah?

Disclaimer: Chertiz

.

.

.

"Aigo …" Saeyoung yang sedang menggoreng telur mendadak mengeluh dengan kehadiran remaja cantik yang baru saja masuk dapur. "Sujin-ku tumbuh cantik sekali. Ayah tidak rela… kembalilah mengecil! Menjadi gadis berusia lima tahun! Sujin mungil dan menggemaskan."

"Appa*…" Sujin menyelipkan rambut merah panjangnya ke belakang telinga lalu membantu dengan menyiapkan peralatan makan. "Aku malah ingin semakin dewasa dan sukses supaya Appa tidak pernah lembur lagi."

Saeyoung meniriskan telur ceploknya ke piring-piring di atas meja. "Aahh…! Aaah! Jantungku!" Sujin menghela napas tersenyum melihat Ayahnya kumat. "Jantung Appa… cita-cita Sujin sungguh mulia, manis sekali, cuuuute sekali. Sujin benar-benar mematikan."

"Appa, hentikan…"

"Tidak seperti kembaranmu itu… aigooo, Subin belum bangun juga?! SUBINEOU…! SUBIIINNNNN!"

"Haish… aku tidak tuli, Abuji*!" Subin mengucek sebelah matanya dengan satu jari di balik kaca mata kuningnya, rambut merahnya masih setengah basah dan berantakan, seragam pun tak dimasukkan. Benar-benar kebalikan Sujin yang menyandang gadis teladan.

Obrolan di atas meja pun terdengar bersama denting garpu dan sendok. Seputar hacking.

"Cinca*? China? California?"

"Appa, mulutmu masih penuh…" Sujin menuangkan air putih. Ia yang berkeripadian perfeksionis sungguh berjuang setiap hari menasihati Ayah dan Kakaknya yang berkelakuan melawan etika anutannya.

"Rusia yang memakan waktu lama!" sahut Subin, pipinya menggembul karena nasi. "Tapi, yah, akhirnya dapat kuamankan juga. Aku penasaran, apa yang dikerjakan teknisi di sana? Mereka payah."

"Wuah. Ini mengejutkan. Aku sudah menduga kau pasti berhasil tapi tak terbayangkan secepat ini. Akan kuperiksa!" kursi Saeyoung berderit mundur ingin bangkit dan…

"Appa…ahh!" Sujin berteriak gemas, sungguh perjuangan untuknya mengatur dua pria dalam rumah. "Tidak bisakah kita makan dengan tenang?!"

Dua pasang mata emas berkacamata melirik Sujin Choi yang berwajah marah lalu saling melirik. Dengan kedipan dan anggukkan satu sama lain, Ayah dan Puteranya itu memposisikan diri lebih baik di kursi meja makan dan melanjutkan sarapan dengan _table manner_ yang sempurna.

Sujin dengan tampang kesal yang berusaha anggun itu juga melanjutkan makannya.

"Sujin-ku, nanti pulang mau Appa belikan donat?" rayu Saeyoung berusaha menenangkan hati putrinya yang sedang kesurupan PMS.

Ya. P-M-S. Baik Saeyoung atau pun Subin akan memilih main aman saat Sujin yang seharusnya berkeseharian seperti malaikat mendadak menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Mereka hafal! Rupanya ini tanggal berbahaya.

"Jangan. Aku mulai cepat gendut! Ah… Ini tidak adil…! Kalian makan berpiring-piring dan aku menjaga porsiku tetap saja aku yang gendut sendirian!"

Klontang…!

Sujin berkedip, mendapati kakak kembarnya dan sang Appa menatapnya dengan terkejut. Subin dan Saeyoung bertukar pandang.

"Abuji… apa minusku bertambah?" Subin berekspresi seserius mungkin meski pipinya menggumpal dipenuhi makanan.

"Aishh… kurasa kita perlu ke dokter mata, sepertinya mataku rusak!" sahut Saeyoung menjawab putranya. Mereka pun mengambil kembali peralatan makan yang sempat lolos dari tangan.

"Kenapa? Mata kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sujin tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja mereka membicarakan mata minus mereka.

Dua pasang mata emas di balik kacamata terang itu menatapnya dengan memicing, mengucek-ucek mata dan membersihkan kaca mata, kemudian dipakai lagi.

"Abuji… tolong katakan dengan jujur! Sujin yang di depan mata kita ini masih ramping sempurna!" Subin memicing memajukan tubuhnya membuat Sujin sedikit mundur.

"Aish… kau benar." Saeyoung menyalin gerakan puteranya. "Sujin-ku tidak gendut sama sekali. Aneh sekali kenapa dia berbicara begitu… jangan katakan kalau aku sudah mendapat mata tua?!"

"ATAU AKU SILINDER?! TIDAKKK… ABUJI~~!"

Subin mengasamkan wajah melipat tangan, melihat drama Ayah dan Kakaknya, "Aku akan buatkan jus wortel setiap hari mulai sekarang! Kalian harus habiskan kalau begitu!"

"JANGAN!" Subin dan Appa-nya kompak memecah drama. Mereka menarik kursi mendekat ke Sujin, memasang ekspresi manis-manis.

"Sujina, mata kami pasti masih sehat. Yang kami lihat adalah Sujin yang langsing seperti biasa…!" kedip-kedip-senyum Subin.

"Sujin-ku… kau tidak boleh terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Puteri Appa ini sudah sangat sempurna, jangan menyiksanya dengan mengurangi porsi makan. Oke? Nanti Appa belikan donat yang lezat!"

Menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi Sujin melihat Appa dan kakaknya bertingkah nyeleneh. Mereka dianugrahi watak yang sama. Rambut dan warna mata; seisi rumah ini memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama. Namun soal watak, Sujin merasa ia adalah gadis normal yang dikirim Tuhan untuk mengurus kedua pria setengah tak waras di dalam rumahnya ini.

"Aku sudah selesai," Sujin bangkit dan mencium pipi Appanya.

Sementara Subin bertampang malas menaruh sendok. "Tak bisakah kau tunggui aku dulu? Cacing dalam perutku juga makhluk hidup yang butuh asupan!"

"Siapa yang menyuruh Oppa menyudahi sarapan? Aku berangkat sendiri. Aku buru-buru."

Kendati Sujin sudah melengos, Subin tetap menyudahi makannya setelah memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya bersendok-sendok dan minum air dengan butral.

"Abuji, aku berangkat dulu!"

Saeyoung mengangguk, ia hafal putranya tak kan bersedia membiarkan sang adik kembar berangkat sendirian. Pria berumur nyaris empat puluh tahun itu menyelesaikan makannya dengan tenang. Rasa bangga menelusupi hatinya. Anak kembarnya baru saja kemarin menginjak umur 17 tahun.

Sujin, si bungsu cantik menawan selalu ikut akselerasi sejak sekolah dasar, digadang-gadangkan setiap gurunya sebagai prodigy karena kecepatannya belajar. Di usia 17 tahun ini ia sedang menempuh tahun terakhir belajar sekolah kejuruan perawatnya, dan sudah mendapat jaminan beasiswa dari Universitas bergengsi bila ingin melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan. Sujin selalu berkata ingin cepat lulus dan cepat sukses untuk membebaskan Ayahnya dari pekerjaan sampai larut malam dan beristirahat di rumah. Bagi Saeyoung, Sujin adalah tipikal gadis manis idaman semua Ayah di dunia.

Subin, si sulung yang easy going, selalu menolak untuk ikut akselerasi meski wali kelasnya sejak sekolah dasar sudah menyarankan. Subin mengaku pada Ayahnya alasan ia menolak, karena ingin menikmati pergaulan anak sekolah namun berjanji tak kan mengecewakan sang Ayah. Tentu saja Saeyoung adalah Ayah yang demokratis. Saeyoung mencecar Subin dengan ilmu hacking sejak sekolah dasar, berhubung Subin selaaaaalu punya waktu luang dikarenakan menguasai kejuaraan umum di sekolah adalah hal yang tidak perlu diusahakannya. Dia jenius. Di usia 17 tahun, ia sudah melampaui kemampuan Ayahnya dalam dunia hacking. Kini Subin dapat menyaingi penghasilan Ayahnya, organisasi mereka bekerja sudah mempercayainya berhubung otak jeniusnya ditempa dibawah asuhan agen elit tingkat tinggi. Di luar, Subin hanyalah murid populer biasa.

Kedua anak kembarnya sudah mulai disambangi surat-surat cinta elektronik—yang Saeyoung ketahui langsung karena bagaimana pun juga Ayah harus mengawasi meski dengan cara meretas. Hehehe.

Drrrrt…

PIP. "Halo?" Saeyoung mengangkat ponselnya yang tadi berdering di atas meja, ia minum air sekilas dan meninggalkan meja makan tersebut. "Benar, Subin sudah menyelesaikanna. Ohhh… bersih jejak? Tentu saja Subin anak yang rapih dalam pekerjaannya. Hahaha… Kepuasan Anda adalah kesenangan kami."

.

.

Choi Subin & Choi Sujin.

Adalah hal teristimewa yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Saeyoung. Sepasang anak kembar yang sempurna. Sujin calon perawat yang cerdas dan sangat penuh perhatian. Subin si hacker elit termuda yang selalu memuaskan ekspetasinya. Saeyoung merasa telah menjadi Ayah paling beruntung di dunia ini.

"Kami pulang~!"

"Akhirnya kalian pulang, aku nyaris kelaparan menunggu…" sambut Saeyoung bergurau, padahal celemek masih menempel di tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya saaangat sedikit berhubung Subin mengerjakan sebagian besar pekerjaan client VIP di organisasi dengan sangat cepat. Saeyoung mulai berpikir untuk pensiun dan jadi bapak rumah tangga seutuhnya.

"Abuji, masak apa? Aku kelaparan sekaliiii." Subin mengucek mata sampai kacamata menyalanya bergoyang. "Sujin juga kelamaan keluar rumah sakit membuatku kedinginan di luar."

"Bohong, Appa, Subin tadi nekat menggoda resepsionis saat aku turun." Sahut Sujin menaruh sepatunya di rak, rambut merahnya dikuncir tinggi membuatnya terlihat begitu manis dengan seragam praktek perawat.

"Normal untuk seorang lelaki untuk mendekati perempuan cantik. Sungguh. Cantik sekali dia." Elak Subin membuka seragam sekolah yang kemudian ia sampirkan di bahu. Mereka berjalan ke dalam.

"Aigoo… lalu bagaimana dengan Yoora? Bukankah kau menanggapi email cintanya?"

"Bagaimana Abuji tau…"

"Ups."

"AISH… KAU RETAS EMAILKU?!"

"Jangan bilang Appa juga retas emailku?"

"Ehm… anu… itu…"

"Appa…"

"Abuji…"

Tak kuat diserang dua pasang mata emas, Saeyoung menegapkan bahu bersampir celemeknya itu. "Lalu kenapa kalau seorang Ayah mengawasi anaknya?! Aku berhak! Kalian secara hukum masih di bawah umur dan adalah tugas seorang Ayah untuk menjaga."

Double sweatdrop menjadi balasan napas kasar Saeyoung.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan hampir menyelesaikan makan malam, meja makan kembali disibukkan dengan obrolan pekerjaan Subin dan Abujinya.

"Tak menutup kemungkinan Pak Jang memberi bonus."

"Tentu saja!"

Tawa dalam perbincangan mereka surut saat menyadari Sujin tak bersuara. Mereka saling lirik sebelum menegur.

"Sujin, donatnya masih hangat lho di etalase."

Sujin berkedip tersadar dari lamunan. "Oh, aku akan memakannya setelah ini, Appa."

"Sujin, ada apa? Ada sesuatu di rumah sakit yang mengganggumu? Kau juga telat pulang dari jadwal." Sambung Subin.

Sujin menggigit bibirnya.

"Hari ini… ada seorang bidan senior menghampiriku…"

.

.

 _"Choi Sujin?"_

 _"Ya?" Sujin membalikkan badan._

 _"Apa kembaran Choi Subin dan anak Choi Saeran?"_

 _._

 _._

Jantung Saeyoung terasa melompat dari tempatnya ketika nama itu disebut. Namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan wajah datar mendengarkan.

 _._

 _._

 _Mengedipkan bulu mata merahnya, Sujin memberi perhatian sekaligus terkejut._

 _"Maaf, Anda siapa?"_

 _Namun wanita berseragam putih itu menatap Sujin dengan serius._

 _"Apa benar, kau Sujin adik kembar Subin anak Tuan Choi Saeran?"_

 _"Uhm… aku memang kembar dengan Subin. Tapi, Ayahku benama Choi Saeyoung. Mungkin… Anda salah orang?"_

 _"Tidak mungkin aku salah. Tidak banyak kelahiran kembar laki-laki dan perempuan dengan rambut khas sepertimu. Aku bidan yang dulu membantu Ibumu melahirkan."_

.

.

"Setelah menunggu agak lama di ruangannya, akhirnya ia kembali dan memberiku ini." Sebuah buku cokelat usang ditaruh Sujin di atas meja. Di tengah buku itu ada sebuah kepingan DVD yang menyembul.

Saeyoung menyambar cepat, mencegah Subin meraihnya.

Sujin melanjutkan. "Aku tak bisa memahami isinya seberapa keras aku mempelajari kriptografi dalam beberapa jam. DVD itu tak berani aku buka dengan komputer rumah sakit."

"Kriptografi tingkat lanjut…" gumam Saeyoung membuka serentet kode yang tercetak di halaman pertama buku tersebut.

"Aku akan pecahkan—"

"Tidak, Subin," potong Saeyoung, menutup cepat buku tersebut. "Tidak kali ini."

Saeyoung pun meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menghabiskan makanannya. Ia membawa buku usang beserta DVD tersebut.

Subin termenung. Hatinya digemuruhi kegelisahan. "Pasti itu benar-benar milik Ibu."

Sujin mengangguk. "Aku baru melihat ekspresi Appa begitu." Begitu datar, dingin, namun sorot matanya begitu keras.

"Oppa, tak bisakah kau retas komputer Appa? Tak mungkin Appa tak segera memeriksanya sekarang." Bisik Sujin. Subin menoleh dengan mata melebar, lalu segera membuka laptop dari tas sekolahnya setelah Sujin menyingkirkan makanan di atas meja tersebut.

Jemari Subin bergerak cepat di atas keyboard dan Sujin menatap cemas layar laptop kakaknya. Mereka sama-sama disambangi kegelisahan. Sosok Ibu yang selama ini tak pernah mereka lihat dan hanya mereka impi-impikan kini memberikan sebuah harapan.

CTAK. Hentakan akhir jemari Subin disusul tarikan napas kecewa. "Abuji memutus interkoneksi di komputernya. Sepertinya ini hal yang sangat serius. Sujin, apa saja yang kau lihat di buku itu?"

Sujin menatap nanar mata emas di balik kaca mata milik kakak kembarnya. "Selain kode kriptografi yang tercetak di halaman awal… puluhan lembar sudah hilang menyisakan sobekan. Beberapa halaman di bagian akhir… aku membacanya."

"Apa, apa itu?" Tanya Subin tak sabar. "Ceritakan semua yang kau baca!"

"Aku… tak ingin menuai prasangka. Kita harus temukan isi lembaran yang hilang terlebih dahulu."

"Sujin!" Subin tak puas dengan jawaban adiknya.

"Hanya lembar paling belakang yang perlu Oppa ketahui untuk saat ini. Satu kalimat yang dilingkari tinta berulang-ulang berbunyi…"

Jeda, Sujin menarik napas…

 **"Saeran, Saranghae."**

 **To be continue**


End file.
